


Apologies

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: For the Slashing Mulder Anniversary Snippet Challenge.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Apologies by Jas Masson

Author: Jas Masson  
Title: Apologies  
Rating: NC17 for slashy sex and discipline.  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Nooo  
Archive: Sure  
Feedback:   
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: Discipline  
Summary: For the Slashing Mulder Anniversary Snippet Challenge.

* * *

***

Sorry.

A small word. Two not-very-hard syllables. Why is it so hard to say? Like... love. I'm sorry. I love you. See, how hard is that? I'm sorry. I can't say it. I'm sorry I can't say I love you. In my head I swear it over and over again. I can sing it in a bad incorporation of all the love songs I've ever heard. When you sleep I can whisper it again and again in your ear like a prayer.

The belt cracks once more on my heated, throbbing skin and I jump this time, wriggling at the sharp sting.

***

Sorry.

Do you know? Do you know how sorry I am when I look in your face and see the shadows. I wish I could look in your face and see love. There's something there, but it's hiding behind layers of pain and fear and insecurities and I can't quite see it. Sometimes I think I that it is... love, but sometimes I think it's only my imagination.

Right now we're searching to find it, to lay it bare, what's hidden in your face, your heart, if only for a moment.

I spank your trembling red buttocks again and you wriggle under the lash. Your bare bottom is so vulnerable exposed as you are, naked and open and helpless to me. I go on and on watching you writhe under my hand, hearing the noises come deep from within you. What are those words mixed in the broken desperate noises, I can't make them out.

I hear one word. One word and it's enough. I throw the belt away and turn you over and... Yess. I see it in your flushed tear-stained face, forbidden words on your trembling lips.

I swoop down on them wanting to taste them, to take them deep within me, to feel the truth of the small desperate words.

***

Sorry.

Sorry this is all I can give you, sorry this is all I have. But you look satisfied as you come down and claim me and I breathe the truth into your hot demanding mouth..

You push my legs up suddenly and I'm ready for you, feeling you pulse inside me. So close to me in me part of me my own my....

You drive your understanding into me powerfully and I open up to take it all. The words are still on my lips and I speak them softly against your hot neck, until you take my breath again with your kiss.

We come together and stare at each other for long moments. Until it's too much and I turn away.

I'm sorry. My love.

***

Finis

=====  
"I like to think of myself as one of the happy generation" Agent Albert Rosenfield

Jas Masson X-Files Discipline Slash: http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 21, 2001 


End file.
